Tsunami
by Sarfase
Summary: Yukimitsu POV. tentang Tsunami yang melanda Jepang. baru prolog. RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Untuk Jepang yang tersiksa Tsunami

.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki

.

.

.

Just Prolog..

.

.

.

_Yukimitsu POV_

_._

_Aku berdiri di antara reruntuhan yang dulunya adalah SMA Deimon._  
_Kukira bangunan ini takkan hancur hanya karena gempa, namun setelah tersapu oleh ganasnya air laut yang sampai ke tengah kota, SMA Deimon ini hancur lebur dalam beberapa detik._  
_Dengan tongkat pegangan yang kusangga di lenganku, aku berusaha berjalan lebih ke tengah, melihat-lihat apa yang tersisa. Kaki kananku yang digips kuseret-seret, sedang kaki kiriku yang selamat namun pegal kupaksa berjalan. Aku menunduk, menatap pecahan genteng, tembok dan bahan-bahan bangunan lain yang rusak dihantam tsunami. Mungkin saja masih ada beberapa mayat yang belum ditemukan di bawah kakiku, dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri namun juga merasa iba._

.

.

.

To be continued..

Moga aja Author rajin bikin ceritanya.

mind to review? sekalian ngasi ide *smile*


	2. Chapter 2

Jepang, Tokyo, 14 Maret 2011...

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada keributan yang membuat gempar keadaan dan melahirkan kepanikan.

.

.

.

Sebuah lembaga yang mengurusi masalah bencana sudah memberitahukan akan tiba tsunami dalam waktu dekat.

Namun hanya sedikit orang yang mau mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

Senin Pagi kemarin, matahari pgi menyapaku ketika aku membuka korden kamarku. Aku menguap selebar mungkin sambil menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku, dan turun dari tempat tidur. Setelah aku merasa bisa menggerekkan tubuhku, aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam kemeja putih dan jas hijau ala SMA Deimon setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu merapikan pakaianku sebentar di depan cermin. Aku keluar dari kamar dan menyapa Ibuku yang sedang mengeluarkan roti tawar dari laci makanan.

"Pagi, Manabu," sapa Ibuku ramah.

"Pagi, Oka-san.." aku merespon.

Aku pun duduk di meja makan lalu menyantap sarapan dengan santai di ruang makan rumahku. Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah, jadi tak perlu buru-buru datang ke sekolah agar tepat waktu. Kusantap roti tawar yang kuolesi selai strawberry, sambil menonton berita pagi yang ada di _channel _favorit Ibuku. Sebenarnya, dulu aku benci berita, namun karena Ibuku sedang menontonnya dan aku tak boleh menggantinya, aku tonton saja apa yang ia tonton. Yah, lama-lama aku sudah terbiasa menonton berita, jadi sekarang sudah tak masalah.

Aku menonton ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini. Setiap pagi acara di _channel _ini selalu ramalan cuaca. Seseorang di stasiun TV yang membawa acara adalah seorang pria muda berumur 25an dan Ia tidak pernah digantikan dalam acara ini. Ia biasa memberikan informasi mengenai cuaca dengan wajah cerah dan ramahnya. Namun kali ini, ia membawakan berita dengan wajah yang agak sedikit memaksa—terlihat khawatir namun ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan khas. "Di Tokyo, awan akan menutupi langit, atau lebih tepatnya mendung, dan yang lebih bahaya lagi..."

Ia menarik napas.

"Badan pengurus bencana memperingatkan Daerah sekitar pinggir pulau Honshu agar berhati-hati." Sambungnya. "Diperkirakan akan terjadi Tsunami yang diakibatkan oleh lempeng sebelah,"

Aku langsung menoleh refleks ke arah TV. Mulutku masih dipenuhi mulut, jadi cepat-cepat kukunyah, setelah itu aku bicara pada Ibuku yang menemaniku sarapan di depanku.

"Tsunami? Kenapa ngomongnya nggak dari kemarin?" tanyaku sambil mengelap mulutku dengan tisu yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Ibuku hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Tak usah dikhawatirkan. Paling hanya omong kosong dari lembaga agar tidak dekat-dekat pantai karena cuaca sedang tak bagus,"

Aku masih merasa khawatir. "Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Ayo, sekarang berangkatlah."

"Um... baiklah.."

Setelah mengambil tas yang isinya buku-buku pelajaran, aku pamit lalu berangkat menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

Maunya sih ngetik sampai kejadian tsunami, tapi saya malessss

mind to review?


End file.
